The invention relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to a communications architecture that provides for mobile communications based on an Internet Protocol.
The advent of lightweight portable computers and hand-held devices, the spread of wireless networks and services, and the popularity of the Internet combine to make mobile computing a key requirement for future networks. However, the heterogeneous nature of today""s wireline networks (e.g., dial-up, xDSL, cable), wireless networks (e.g., GSM, CDMA, TDMA), and enterprise networks (e.g., LAN, WAN) significantly limits the scope of mobility between these heterogeneous networks.
What is needed is a mobility architecture framework by which the various types of networks and access thereto may converge into a unified homogeneous network that will carry multiple types of traffic and permit access to the network irrespective of the MN""s location and the type of access media used to access the network.
The present invention, accordingly, provides a communications architecture for enabling IP-based mobile communications. The architecture includes at least one Local Service Function (LSF) component configured to serve as an IP-based serving area network for a set of x-Access Networks (xAN), and at least one Network Service Function (NSF) component configured to serve as an IP-based home network by managing an MN""s subscription and associated profile so that the MN is authorized to use the resources of the LSF. At least one xAN is interconnected to the LSF and NSF for providing heterogeneous Layer 2 access for MNs irrespective of access technology.